Sonic Underground Ep 41 An Old Friend Returns
by GamerGirlAngel
Summary: I have been thinking about how they never continued this awesome series and decided to make more episodes  I dont own any characters   Enjoy  :3  Nyah  :3


I ONLY OWN ARIANNA NO ONE ELSE

Intro

Episode 41- An Old Friend Returns Part 1

Manic-Hey sis, when is Cyrus gonna drop a call?

Sonia-Anytime now. *sniffs air* SONIC HEDGEHOG DON'T YOU DARE RING THOSE CHILI DOGS IN HERE! I JUST FINISHED CLEANING FROM YOUR CHILIDOG PARTY LAST NIGHT!

Sonic- C'mon sis! I got one for you toooo!

Sonia-SONIC!

Sonic- Fiine! *you can hear him munching down his chilidogs alone in the kitchen*

*Cyrus appears on monitor*

Cyrus-I see your still at Sonic from his Chilidog party last night Sonia.

Sonic-*scolds* Yeah so what did you wanna show us?

Cyrus-This *uploads pictures onto screen* Intelligence reported that Robotnik captured Queen Aleena and she is going to be robotisized tonight

Manic- WHAT? *comes over* NO WAY DID ROBUTNIK DO THAT!

Cyrus-It is look at the pictures

Manic-Fiine *looks at the pictures on the moniter*

*The 1st picture shows Queen Aleena running away from multiple SwatBots*

*The 2nd picture shows Queen Aleena cornered by the SwatBots*

*The 3rd picture shows Queen Aleena attempting to fight the SwatBots off*

*The 4th and last picture shows the SwatBots going off with Queen Aleena in the metalical clutches to Robotnik's base*

Cyrus-I'm sorry guys, but Robotnik has your mother

Sonia-This can't be true…

Manic-Gggrrr! *pounds fist onto table*

Sonic-*comes in licking chili off his fingers, mouth full of chilidog* Hey guys. Hey Cyrus what are you showing us tonight?

Cyrus-Come see for yourself Sonic.

Sonic-Ok *goes to screen and looks at pictures* HE DID NOT!

Cyrus-He did.

Sonic-WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!

Cyrus- Already ahead of you. I have made a plan to save her. If it works, all we have to worry about is stopping Robotnik and saving those robotisized people and turning them back to normal.

Sonia-*eyes sparkle* You serious?

Cyrus-As sure as you are a girl!

Sonia-*side drop*

Manic-Not the best thing to say there Cyrus…

Cyrus-I can see that now…. Sorry Sonia.

Sonic-Its ok

Sonic- What's the plan?

Cyrus-Its this.

Later… they're outside Robotnik's main base…..

Cyrus-Is everyone ready?

Sonia-Yeah

Manic-Can you repeat the plan 1 more time so I make sure I know what to do Cyrus?

Cyrus-Ok here it is:

Manic goes to Robotnik's base and waits for Sonic to mess with the wires at the power tower. Then Sonia and Sonic provide a distraction while Manic goes in and destroys the Robotisizer Queen Aleena is being kept in and saves her, causing all the other Robotisizers will be destroyed for good. Then all we have to do it get the robotisized people and turn them back to normal.

Manic-Ok I got it. See ya soon guys *races off to Robotnik's base*

Sonic-See ya in a Sonic second guys *zooms off*

Sonia-Be careful guys….

Sonic-*arrives* Ok…. Lets mess around with this baby *gets the wires, sticks tongue out in concentration* Ok now the green wire connects to the….. gray wire *connects them* and the purple wire connects to the periwinkle(1) wire!*connects them and power is shut down*

Manic-Nice job bro! *gets in air vent and goes through trying to find the main Robotisizer*

With Robotnik…

Robotnik-WHAT HAPPENED?

Sleet-It seems someone has messed with the wires of the tower that powers our base sir

Robotnik-AGH! *bangs fist on chair arm*

Sleet-And it seems some intruder is in the air vents.

Robotnik-hehe they fell for it *evil smile* seems Dingo is a better impersonator of Queen Aleena than I thought

Sleet-From my experience with them, Sonic probably messed with the tower and his thief brother is in the air vents looking for the main Robotisizer

Robotnik-Excellent now we have someone to test the Robotisizer's new features on. Now get Dingo in there and make sure he transforms into something the hedgehog won't expect and make sure Dingo GETS HIM INTO THE ROBOTSIZER!

Sleet-Yes sir! *leaves*

With Manic in the air vents…..

Manic-*looks down* There it is! *opens vent and jumps down into room* Where's mom? *leans against wall* This doesn't seem right at all…..

Dingo-*transforms back and grabs Manic* I got him Sleet!

Manic- Dingo! Let me go! *struggles to get out of his grip*

Sleet-*comes out* You and your siblings fell right into our trap! Your doomed!

A light-ish sky blue color

Wasn't that good for a 1st timer XDDD

READ PART 2 COMING SOON


End file.
